rugratseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grandpa Lou
The elder patriarch of the Pickles family is young at heart, as he likes to be adventurous, as well as flirt with other women. He is commonly thought of as having a wild imagination from the many stories he tells of his earlier years. In these stories, the number '15' is prevalent in various ways (i.e in the early episodes as a running gag, he claimed that he would walk 15 miles in the snow to school). Whenever Lou appears, his usual routine is to fall asleep in the middle of telling the kids a story. He loves his grandchildren, deeply and enjoys his times spending time with Tommy. Like Tommy, he shares a rivalry with his cousin Miriam. Besides his rivalry with Mim, he's had several other rivals. His bowling rival was Billy "Strike" Maxwell in "King Ten Pin", however Lou later regains his honor by beating him after its revealed that Maxwell was cheating the entire time. He then beats Maxwell fair and square. He also has a recurring rival with Conan McNulty, with Conan often lying to him or also cheating. And both share a rival with Grandpa Lasky (Gabriel's grandfather), who like most of Lou's rivals also cheats. While Lou does have a wild imagination and tends to exaggerate, he does believe in playing fair and telling the truth. When his wife Trixie would have to go out of town, Lou was also known to take care of his sons. And while he loved his sons, he had a great frustration with their constant bickering. Over the years, Lou has had many jobs, he's been a solider in the war, cook, a repairman for small appliances, at one time a detective, he also has some experiences in repairing pipes, and at one time for fun he became a senior wrestler who fought against his rival McNulty. Lou is also a bit of a schemer when in "Beauty Contest" he convinced Stu into cross dressing Tommy into a beauty contest for girls so they could win a prized speed boat. He also has quite a talent for playing trumpet as he was given a solo for the war veterans concert in "Grandpa's Teeth". One of the things he loves to do is fishing and mostly watching TV, he's almost always seen watching a show involving fishing or watching TV for fun. While Lou enjoys doing new things, he can be very stubborn with trying some new things. In "The Mattress" he refused to buy a new mattress because it helped him from going out on the front lines in the war. Another example would be in "Man of the House" he threw a small fit when his doctor advised he start eating healthy to lower his cholesterol. Constantly trying against it, but changes his mind once he watches a video his doctor left him. He also has a bit of a trickster side as he tries to scare Didi and the others on Halloween with a mask and one time tries to trick Didi and Stu into believing he was sick so they wouldn't know he stayed out all night playing cards. Lou is something of a Casanova, having a few relations or at least flirtations with several women. His first love was Morgana, but she misunderstood his actions with another woman and left thinking he was cheating on her. Lou never got a chance to explain to her until 40 years later, though not much was seen with this relationship after that. Trixie is still seen as his first true love as she was the only one he married, how Trixie died has never been explained but Lou did mention that he loved her and will always love her in his heart. He would find a new love with Louise "Lulu" Johnston, who was later revealed to be a woman who sang for him and the other soldiers years ago in the war. She had a lovely voice but a terrible memory with lyrics, he made her a meal. They would meet years later when she was his nurse after he broke his leg. After spending time with her, she and Lou fell in love they were soon engaged and married. Lou and Lulu were seen in Rugrats In Paris: The Movie at their wedding reception and seen at the very end of the movie after most likely their honeymoon. They were present at Kira and Chas's wedding reception and participated in the food fight Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Grandparents Category:Pickles Category:Males